1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photovoltaic circuit. More specifically, the present invention relates to a photovoltaic circuit capable of outputting a current in an interlaced way.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
In recent years, forced by high price of crude oil and the Kyoto Protocol which imposes a restriction on the global emission of greenhouse gases, almost all nations around the world begin to attach great importance to various new energy sources and alternative energy sources. This has led to booming development of the solar energy industry, and as one of the important bases of hi-tech industries.
The most well-known sector in the solar energy industry is the solar cell sector (termed as a solar photovoltaic circuit hereinafter). A solar photovoltaic circuit utilizes a photovoltaic transformation module to transform the solar energy into an electric current and store the electric energy in a tank module (usually a battery). However, the photovoltaic circuit usually just connect the photovoltaic panel directly to the tank module through a switching device. It is not good at the solar energy efficiency and charging efficiency.
In view of these problems, efforts still have to be made in the art to provide a solution that can effectively drain the maxima power from the photovoltaic panels and charging the tank module.